A type III hydrant fuel system is a pressurized fuel distribution system that delivers fuel directly to an aircraft via underground piping. A typical type III hydrant fuel system may include several thousand linear feet of fuel distribution piping, a pumphouse with a control room, control panels, control valves, and several fueling pumps for providing the requisite pressure for the distribution of fuel. Although the type III hydrant fuel system may be used by any entity, it is most commonly utilized by military installations, such as U.S. Air Force airbases.
Although the use of a type III hydrant fuel system provides an efficient and effective way to fuel a fleet of aircraft, concerns pertaining to its proper operation exist. Namely, there is the concern that the underground pipelines associated with a hydrant fueling system, or any underground fuel system of this type, is susceptible to leaking. Consequently, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has set forth regulations requiring owners and operators of underground fuel systems to utilize a system capable of detecting deficiencies or compromises in the fuel system that may permit the possibility of product release. More specifically, any facility that transports and provides storage of “water-polluting” products, such as fuel, must be able to detect a release from any portion of a tank and the connected underground fuel piping of these fuel systems. Environmental compliance for these systems is mandated by various state and local authorities.
In addition to merely abiding to these regulations from a legal perspective, entities utilizing underground fuel piping systems also employ a leak detection means for other reasons. For instance, a military air base may simply wish to operate in accordance to an “environmentally friendly” standard since harmful contaminants and pollutants are being handled. Similarly, if an underground pipe has a leak, excess water or debris can enter the hydrant loop piping system, and thus, may enter the aircraft fuel tank. Consequently, it is imperative that the integrity of the underground pipelines be monitored and maintained.
In light of all of these considerations, most entities utilizing underground pipelines for distributing fuel have implemented some sort of leak detection system. However, the leak detection systems that are utilized are typically operated in a manual manner (either partly or entirely). Thus, the manpower and operation costs associated with these types of leak detection systems may be considerable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for automatically detecting leaks in a type III hydrant fuel piping system.